Upon The Sky
by chanbaekonlyy
Summary: Ibu Baekhyun menikah lagi dengan seorang duda beranak satu yang tinggal di Seoul. Ia tidak tau apakah memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki bertubuh tinggi tegap dan suara berat adalah ide yang bagus. CHANBAEK/HUNBAEK/SMUT/INCEST/NC


Tittle :

Main Cast :

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun

Dan yang lain akan muncul jika diperlukan

Genre : Romance, smut, incest tapi gak incest incest banget (?)

Warning : ini ceritanya sedikit incest, eh nggak dikit juga sih, pokoknya incest, bukan untuk anak-anak, bukan untuk orang polos dan bukan untuk orang yang sensitif sama tema incest. Please click close if you don't like it, peace yo!

.

.

.

Malam itu sangat sunyi saat makan malam berlangsung di ruang makan keluarga Park. Tuan Park dan putranya makan dengan tenang seperti yang selalu mereka lakukan, begitu juga dengan wanita dan putranya yang bergabung dengan makan malam mereka kali ini.

Tak ada kata-kata yang lolos dari bibir mereka sebelum tuan Park meneguk segelas air dan membersihkan mulutnya dengan tisu. "Park Chanyeol, jika kau belum tau, wanita ini adalah wanita yang akan segera menjadi ibumu. Bersikap baiklah padanya."

Putra satu-satunya yang bernama Park Chanyeol itu mendongak menatap wanita pendek di depannya. Tangan wanita itu terulur dengan senyum di wajahnya yang ia sambut dengan jabatan tangannya beberapa detik kemudian. "Park Chanyeol."

"Kim Taeyeon."

Chanyeol segera melepaskan tangannya dari wanita itu dan beralih pada anak laki-laki berambut hitam di sebelahnya. Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat laki-laki itu tidak menjabat tangan Chanyeol yang sudah ia ulurkan. Wanita di sebelahnya menyenggol lengan anak berambut hitam itu hingga kemudian ia tersadar dengan keberadaan telapak tangan lebar di depannya. Belum sempat ia menjabat, si pemilik tangan sudah menarik tangannya lebih dulu. "Sungguh tidak sopan." Bisiknya memperhatikan calon adik tirinya itu.

"Namanya Byun Baekhyun." Ucap Taeyeon.

"Terserahlah, mau Baekhyun, Baekhyung, Baek apa pun itu."

Baekhyun menunduk malu. Ia terlalu gugup sehingga ia bahkan tak bisa menatap pemilik suara berat yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi kakaknya.

Park Jongsu—ayah Chanyeol—berdeham. "Chanyeol tolong kau antarkan Baekhyun ke kamarnya."

"Tentu, mari adik kecil." Kaki kursinya berderit saat ia berdiri, tangan ia masukkan ke saku dan mulai berjalan menapaki anak tangga menuju lantai atas.

Baekhyun mebungkuk hormat pada dua orang tua di meja makan itu kemudian menyeret koper yang ia bawa dan berjalan menyusul Chanyeol ke lantai atas.

"Maafkan atas sikap Chanyeol, dia memang selalu begitu."

"Tidak apa, aku maklum Jongsu-ssi."

.

.

.

Masih dengan tangan di dalam sakunya, Chanyeol menendang pintu bercat putih itu hingga terbuka dan menatap Baekhyun yang terus saja menunduk seolah-olah akan ada tangan-tangan yang menyakitinya jika ia berani mendongak sedikit saja. "Ini kamarmu."

"Terima kasih." Ucapnya seolah-olah berbisik dan Chanyeol hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas. Ia bersandar pada dinding dan menatapi Baekhyun yang ternyata jauh lebih pendek daripada dia sendiri.

"Sebaiknya kau sopan sedikit. Walaupun ibumu akan menikahi ayahku, rumah ini tetaplah milik ayahku dan aku, kau dan ibumu hanya menumpang. Kau pikir dengan tak menatapku saat kau berbicara begitu pantas dilakukan?"

Baekhyun gelagapan sendiri mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol. Ia membuka mulutnya kemudian menutupnya lagi, tak tau harus bilang apa. Sungguh ia bukannya bermaksud untuk tidak sopan atau yang lain, ia hanya malu dan merasa canggung berada di sekeliling orang asing—walaupun kenyataannya orang asing itu akan segera menjadi bagian dari keluarganya.

"B-Bukan begitu, a-aku minta maaf." Baekhyun membungkuk membentuk sudut sembilan puluh derajat beberapa detik sebelum ia berdiri tegak lagi namun masih juga menundukkan kepalanya, tak mengindahkan ucapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang merasa diabaikan ucapannya menarik dagu Baekhyun hingga pandangan mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya. Bola mata Chanyeol yang bulat berwarna hitam bening menatap jauh ke dalam mata sipit Baekhyun yang terlihat seperti anak anjing yang tersesat. "Apa susahnya menatap orang lain seperti ini?"

Seluruh darah dalam tubuh Baekhyun terpompa ke pipinya yang putih saat Chanyeol berbisik dekat sekali dengan bibirnya. "M-maaf."

Chanyeol melepaskan pegangannya pada dagu Baekhyun. "Masuklah."

Baekhyun pun menurut begitu saja. Ia mengambil kopernya dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang baru. Ruangan itu dicat berwarna putih dengan tempat tidur berukuran sedang dan lemari dengan empat pintu. Di sebelahnya lagi ada pintu kamar mandi. Baekhyun tersenyum menatap sekeliling kamar barunya tak menyadari Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

Ia duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya dan membuka kopernya. Ia mengeluarkan pakaiannya satu persatu dan mulai menyusunnya ke lemari. Saat ia menatap lagi, Chanyeol sudah tidak ada di depan pintu. Mungkin ke kamarnya, pikir Baekhyun.

Dan begitulah sederhananya pertemuan ini jika dilihat sekilas. Tidak seperti cerita-cerita orang yang Baekhyun dengar dari mulut ke mulut yang katanya mempunyai keluarga baru itu sulit. Saudara tirimu bisa saja menentang pernikahan di antara orang tua kalian karena ia tidak merasa ikhlas ayahnya yang kaya raya menikahi wanita biasa dan bisa juga karena ia masih sangat menyayangi ibu kandungnya yang mungkin sudah menikah dengan pria lain atau sudah berada di surga.

Besok upacara pernikahan orang tuanya akan diselenggarakan. Tidak ada teman sekolah Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol yang diundang. Baekhyun karena memang teman sekolahnya terlalu jauh di Bucheon sementara Chanyeol memang menolak keras untuk mengundang satu pun temannya di sekolah. Entahlah, Baekhyun juga tidak mengerti kenapa Chanyeol tidak mau teman-temannya diundang dan mungkin dia juga tidak mau tau.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan setelan jas berwarna hitam yang akan ia pakai besok dan menggantungnya di lemari sebelum menaruh kopernya di atas lemari dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci wajah dan kakinya lalu bersiap-siap tidur.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Baekhyun bangun karena suara alarm dari ponselnya yang terus berdering. Ini adalah hari penting bagi ibunya Taeyeon jadi Baekhyun harus cepat dan tak boleh terlambat. Ia menurunkan kakinya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk kemudian menyadari bahwa dia tidak memiliki shampo, sabun, atau peralatan mandi yang lain di kamar mandi itu. Mendesah cukup jengkel, ia meraih handuknya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ada di luar, tepatnya beberapa meter dari kamarnya.

Ia membuka pintu yang juga dicat putih itu dan tersenyum melihat semuanya lengkap. Ia kemudian menutup pintu dan mulai membuka semua pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya. Ia menghidupkan shower dan mulai membasuh tubuhnya dari ujung kepala ke ujung kaki.

Suasana pagi yang sunyi membuat Baekhyun bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara knop pintu yang diputar dan pintu yang perlahan terbuka. Baekhyun panik. Tangannya segera meraba kepala shower untuk mematikannya dan menatap ke arah pintu.

"A-Ada orang—"

Mata Baekhyun melebar menatap Chanyeol yang hanya memakai handuk putih di pinggangnya dan dia sendiri tak memiliki sehelai benang pun untuk menutupi kemaluannya. Chanyeol hanya menatapnya dengan ekspresi tak berarti dan menutup kembali pintunya padahal pipi Baekhyun rasanya sudah terbakar karena malu.

Tangan Baekhyun yang bergetar segera meraih knop pintu dan menguncinya, takut kalau-kalau ada lagi yang akan menerobos pintu tersebut.

Ia kembali berdiri di bawah shower, menunduk dan membiarkan air itu membasuh helaian rambut hitamnya. Bayangan akan wajah Chanyeol yang baru saja memergokinya telanjang bulat di kamar mandi menghantui pikiran Baekhyun membuat pipinya terasa semakin memanas. Ia dengan cepat meraih shampoo, mengusapkannya ke kepalanya dan membiarkan air dari shower membilas kepala dann sekujur tubuhnya.

Setelah sekitar dua puluh menit, Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan bathrobe dan mendapati Chanyeol yang ternyata masih berdiri di luar kamar mandi membuatnya agak sedikit kaget. Ia mendongak. "Aku sudah selesai, kau boleh memakai kamar mandinya." Ucapnya pelan seperti biasa dan segera masuk ke kamarnya yang ada di sebelah kamar mandi itu.

Saat Baekhyun berjalan ke arah lemarinya, ia bisa mendengar suara guyuran air dari kamar mandi di sebelahnya yang menandakan Chanyeol sudah mulai mandi. Ia mendesah pelan saat ia meraih sepasang setelan jas dengan kemeja putih, dasi, jas, dan celana hitam yang akan ia pakai di upacara dan resepsi pernikahan ibunya dan ayah Chanyeol.

Ya, mungkin inilah kehidupan baru yang akan Baekhyun jalani ke depannya. Ia meninggalkan kota kelahirannya Bucheon, meninggalkan semua teman-temannya di sekolahnya yang lama, teman-teman sepermainannya, dan masih banyak lagi. Ia berharap setidaknya kehidupan barunya di Seoul bisa lebih baik dan ibunya akan bahagia.

Baekhyun tersenyum pada refleksi wajahnya di kaca dan memakai pakaian formal itu dan keluar begitu ia selesai menata rambut dan memakai sepatunya.

Begitu Baekhyun menuruni anak tangga, tampak Park Jongsu baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dengan beberapa penata rias. Ia membungkuk hormat pada calon ayah tirinya itu saat pandangan mereka bertemu dan lelaki yang lebih tua tersenyum padanya.

"Kau dan Chanyeol sarapan sendiri pagi ini okay? Ayah harus pergi sekarang, ibumu pasti sudah selesai dirias di sana."

"Baiklah….ayah."

Rasanya kata itu sudah lama sekali tidak keluar dari bibirnya hingga terasa kaku sekali. Baekhyun mendesah pelan dan berjalan ke arah meja makan yang di atasnya sudah terhidang beberapa lembar roti dan dua gelas susu.

Baekhyun duduk di salah satu kursi dan mulai mengoleskan selai cokelat pada rotinya saat Chanyeol datang menghampiri. Ia melirik laki-laki tinggi itu dan memperhatikannya mengambil tempat duduk di depan Baekhyun. Mereka berdua diam. Tak ada yang terdengar sama sekali apalagi sejak Jongsu dan para penata rias itu sudah pergi.

Karena kesunyian yang terasa begitu canggung bagi Baekhyun, ia mencoba mengajak Chanyeol berbicara walaupun dari ekspresinya terlihat sekali bahwa Chanyeol benar-benar tidak tertarik untuk berbicara. "Maaf….soal kamar mandi tadi."

"Kenapa kau minta maaf? Keran di kamar mandi yang ada di kamarku rusak, aku tak tau kau ada di sana." Ucap Chanyeol kemudian menggigit rotinya.

"Ya..seharusnya aku menguncinya."

Chanyeol yang sedang asyik mengunyah mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Baekhyun. Ia mengangguk dan senyum kecil tertarik di sudut bibirnya. "Maaf sudah melihat semuanya."

Baekhyun seketika tersedak dengan roti yang sedang ia kunyah saat ia mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol. Ia menepuk dadanya yang terasa sakit dan segera meraih segelas susu vanila di sebelahnya. Ia menenggak cairan putih itu dan menatap Chanyeol dengan pipi memerah sementara laki-laki dengan suara berat itu hanya mengedikkan bahunya menahan tawa.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. "L-Lupakan apa yang kau lihat."

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya lagi dan bangkit berdiri. "Ayo pergi sebelum kita terlambat."

Baekhyun segera berdiri mengikuti Chanyeol setelah menenggak susunya. Mereka berjalan berdampingan ke arah pintu utama rumah itu dan Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, mengaitkan jari-jarinya dengan pemuda yang lebih pendek itu membuat Baekhyun mendongak menatapnya namun Chanyeol hanya menatap lurus ke depan.

.

.

.

Upacara pernikahan Taeyeon dan Jongsu berjalan dengan baik. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk berdampingan dan bertepuk tangan begitu kedua orang tua mereka berciuman—sah menjadi suami istri yang menandakan sahnya juga Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sebagai kakak beradik walaupun tiri.

Selanjutnya mereka berpindah ke sebuah gedung hotel milik keluarga Chanyeol yang dijadikan tempat resepsi. Tema pernikahan mereka yang putih dan merah muda membuat suasana di sekeliling sangat indah di pandang mata. Beberapa meja menyediakan makanan dan minuman bagi para tamu hingga beberapa orang pelayan yang berjalan dengan nampan masing-masing dan menawarkan minuman pada tamu-tamu di sana.

Baekhyun duduk di salah satu kursi sendirian karena memang tak ada satu pun orang yang ia kenal di tempat ini. Tak satu pun temannya di Bucheon yang diundang. Ia mendesah kecil dan menyeruput minuman di tangannya dan menatap berkeliling saat matanya mendapati sosok Chanyeol yang tinggi tegap dan sedang berbincang-bincang dengan sekumpulan orang.

Ia cemberut. Tampaknya hanya dia sendiri yang tidak mengenal siapa pun di sini. Chanyeol nampak menikmati pesta ini, begitu juga dengan semua orang. Baekhyun memindahkan lagi pandangannya sambil menumpu dagu di telapak tangannya saat matanya bertemu dengan seorang pria. Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun membulatkan matanya dan menatap ke belakang untuk memastikan apakah pria itu memang sedang mengedipkan mata padanya atau pada orang lain.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum di tempatnya sebelum ia berjalan ke arah Baekhyun yang mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan tempat duduknya. Ia berdeham dan melihat ke arah lain begitu laki-laki itu duduk di depannya. Entah ini perasaan Baekhyun saja atu memang laki-laki itu sedang menyeringai dan menatapinya. Sekarang bahkan ia sudah duduk di kursi di depan Baekhyun.

"Kulihat kau sendirian saja?"

"Tidak begitu banyak orang yang kukenal di sini." Baekhyun menenggak minuman di tangannya sampai habis, bukan karena dia haus tapi karena dia sangat gugup. Ia melirik laki-laki itu saat ia mendengarnya tertawa pelan dengan mata melengkung ke atas membentuk eyesmile.

"Kau tampaknya tak suka keramaian."

"Bukan begitu."

"Ngomong-ngomong aku Sehun." Ia mengulurkan tangannya dengan senyum yang masih tertempel di wajahnya.

Baekhyun juga akhirnya tersenyum dan menyambut tangan laki-laki itu. "Aku Baekhyun. Senang bertemu denganmu Sehun."

Mereka berjabat tangan selama hampir satu menit. Kalau saja bukan karena Sehun yang menggenggam tangannya terlalu kuat, Baekhyun pasti sudah melepaskan jabat tangan ini sejak tadi.

"Kau sangat cantik Baekhyun-ssi." Ucap laki-laki bernama Sehun itu terang-terangan membuat Baekhyun membulatkan matanya lagi dan gelagapan sendiri.

"A-Aku tidak cantik. Permisi, aku harus ke toilet." Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya sedikit pada Sehun dan bangkit berdiri, berjalan cepat ke arah toilet sementara laki-laki yang ditinggalkannya itu hanya bisa tertawa pelan.

Sesaat kemudian ponselnya berdering. "Halo?" Sehun berdiri dengan salah satu tangan menempelkan ponsel ke telinganya sementara tangan yang lain ia masukkan ke saku celananya. Ia berbicara dengan seseorang di telepon dan segera berjalan keluar ruangan pesta.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berdiri memperhatikan Baekhyun yang berjabat tangan dengan Sehun. Ia mengangkat sebelah alis saat Baekhyun berdiri dan berjalan ke arah toilet di ujung ruangan. Ia berdiri tegak dan meletakkan minuman di tangannya di atas meja yang ada di belakangnya.

Kemudian ia berjalan ke arah toilet sementara laki-laki yang berbicara dengan Baekhyun tadi sudah berjalan keluar dari ruangan resepsi. Ia masuk ke dalam toilet dan menemukan Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri menghadap kaca sambil membasuh tangannya dengan air yang mengalir dari keran wastafel.

"Kau kenal dia?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menghidupkan keran di depannya dan membasuh tangannya seperti yang Baekhyun lakukan. Lelaki pendek itu berkedip dua kali dan mendongak.

"Sehun?"

"Oh, kau tau namanya." Ucap Chanyeol dan mematikan keran tersebut lalu menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin.

"Kalau kau bosan dengan pestanya, kurasa kita bisa pulang lebih dulu."

Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol dengan ekspresi berbinar yang tak bisa ia sembunyikan. Tentu Baekhyun berbohong jika ia bilang pesta ini sangat ramai dan mengasyikkan. Nyatanya tak seorang pun ia kenal untuk sekedar diajak berbincang dan tentu saja pulang adalah ide yang terdengar bagus untuk sekarang.

"Apakah kita boleh melakukannya?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi coba panggil aku Chanyeol hyung. Bagaimana pun orang tua kita sudah menikah dan aku lebih tua daripada kau."

Baekhyun tersenyum malu masih dengan matanya yang berbinar. "Baiklah Chanyeol hyung."

"Baiklah sekarang tutup matamu."

"Eh?"

Belum sempat Baekhyun melanjutkan protesnya, Chanyeol sudah mengangkat Baekhyun, kaki anak itu ia lingkarkan di pinggangnya hingga Baekhyun otomatis melingkarkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol. "Aku akan bilang pada ayah dan ibu bahwa kau mengantuk."

Darah merambat lagi ke pipi Baekhyun saat merasakan tangan Chanyeol di pipi pantatnya. Ia menuruti perintah kakaknya tersebut dan menutup matanya, membaringkan kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol yang lebar dan nyaman.

Begitulah mereka berjalan ke luar hingga sampai pada orang tua mereka yang sedang menyambut tamu-tamu yang menyalami mereka.

"Ayah, kami pulang lebih dulu okay? Baekhyun sangat mengantuk."

"Apa dia tidak akan merepotkanmu?" tanya Taeyeon.

Chanyeol menggeleng dan kemudian kedua orang tua mereka tersenyum. Ia kemudian keluar lagi, berjalan meninggalkan gedung resepsi. Chanyeol memasukkan Baekhyun ke dalam mobil sebem masuk dan duduk di kursi supir. Ia mengemudikan mobil tersebut, membawa mereka kembali ke rumah—bebas dari pesta yang membosankan.

"Kurasa rumah akan sepi malam ini. Ayahku dan ibumu memilih berbulan madu ke Eropa."

Baekhyun cemberut mendengarnya. Punggungnya ia sandarkan pada kursi mobil dan ia menatap Chanyeol yang sedang menatap lurus pada jalan.

"Pasti sangat membosankan."

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Kau mau melakukan apa nanti?"

"Bagaimana dengan berenang?"

"Malam-malam begini?"

Baekhyun menangguk bersemangat. "Aku sudah lama sekali ingin berenang di kolam berenang sendiri di malam hari."

"Baiklah. Apa saja untuk adik kecilku."

Baekhyun mengulum senyumnya dan menatap ke luar jendela. Ia memang sangat bersemangat memikirkan dirinya akan berenang di kolam berenang tanpa ada orang lain yang mengganggu—well mungkin kecuali Chanyeol.

"Setelah itu apa lagi? Apa kau berani tidur sendiri? Atau seseorang harus bersamamu?"

Baekhyun melebarkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol dan ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, aku sudah biasa tidur sendiri, tidak ada hal-hal seperti itu."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan menepikan mobilnya saat mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Chanyeol. "Baiklah kalau begitu, cepat buka pakaianmu di kamar dan datang ke kolam berenang di belakang rumah. Aku akan menyusul."

Baekhyun mengangguk bersemangat dan keluar dari mobil Chanyeol. Ia berlari ke dalam rumah besar itu dan berlari menapaki anak tangga menuju kamarnya sendiri. Ia melepas semua pakaian di tubuhnya kecuali boksernya dan meraih sebuah bathrobe untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

Seperti kata Chanyeol, ia pergi ke kolam berenang di belakang rumah mereka. Suasana malam membuat tempat itu sedikit gelap namun beribu bintang yang sedang bersinar bertaburan membuat tempat itu cukup indah untuk dipandangi namun sekali lagi, Baekhyun ada di sini untuk berenang bukan untuk menatapi bintang.

Ia melepas bathrobe yang ia pakai dan melompat ke dalam air menyebabkan suara ceburan cukup keras dapat terdengar. Ia berenang ke sana kemari, merendam sekujur tubuhnya di dalam air, menikmati bagaimana dinginnya angin malam terkadang menyapu wajahnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian ia mendongak dan melihat Chanyeol duduk di kursi santai di depan kolam itu dengan dua gelas jus jeruk. Ia masih memakai pakaiannya saat di resepsi tadi. Dengan kaki yang ia lipat dan tangan yang juga dilipat ia menatap Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya pada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berenang ke tepi dan keluar dari kolam itu. Dengan tubuhnya yang basah ia menghampiri Chanyeol. "Hyung kau tidak berenang?"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya menidakkan membuat Baekhyun cemberut tidak peduli kemana mata Chanyeol memandangnya. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak akan memandanginya jika Baekhyun basah kuyup dengan hanya memakai bokser? Walaupun ini sudah malam, tentu Chanyeol masih bisa melihat jelas kulit putihnya yang basah dan selangkangannya yang menonjol akibat bokser hitamnya yang terlalu ketat. Dan berenang dengan Baekhyun terdengar seperti ide tergila sekarang ini.

"Tidak Baek, kau berenang sendiri saja, aku akan menunggu."

Baekhyun mendesah kecil dan berbalik badan, menunjukkan dua bongkahan pantatnya yang bulat yang dibungkus dengan baik oleh boksernya. Belum lagi saat ia berjalan, kedua bongkahan itu seolah mempermainkan Chanyeol dengan caranya yang naik turun naik turun dan begitu seterusnya membuat Chanyeol antara sadar dan tidak menelan ludahnya bulat-bulat menyebabkan jakunnya terlihat jelas naik dan turun di lehernya.

Chanyeol duduk tegak dan menggelengkan kepalanya, mengusir jauh pikiran kotor yang menghinggapi kepalanya. Namun saat Baekhyun membungkuk di tepi kolam, Chanyeol menjilat bibirnya masih antara sadar dan tidak.

Matanya terus memperhatikan Baekhyun sambil di kepalanya muncul ingatan dari betapa lembutnya pipi pantat Baekhyun saat ia menggendongnya di pesta tadi. Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya kasar dan meneguk jus jeruknya sambil masih menatapi Baekhyun yang tampak masih menikmati acaranya sendiri di dalam kolam renang.

TBC

Intinya tuh Baekhyun anaknya pemalu terutama sama orang yang baru dia kenal sedangkan Chanyeol itu semacam orang yang kaku banget kalo ngomong bahkan kadang bisa kasar tapi aslinya dia baik kok, dia gak nentang sama sekali pernikahan ayahnya sama ibu Baekhyun hahaha. Ditunggu reviewnya ya, semakin banyak maka update kemungkinan akan kilat lol ngarep banget gue.


End file.
